Remember
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Como todos los días Scorpius veía el rostro sonriente de su novia, Lily. Le sonríe como antes que eso pasase, sabiendo que tendría que contener las lágrimas que están presentes cada mañana. Scorpius es fuerte por Lily, aunque ésta no sepa de su presente amnesia y que él quiere que vuelva ya.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

** Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**

* * *

Como todos los días al amanecer Scorpius Malfoy veía el rostro sonriente de su novia, Lily Luna Potter, que ahora se llama Lily Keiry Frost, ella hace seis meses sufrió un grave accidente mientras estaban en Londres muggle, producto de eso ahora ella no recuerda nada de su pasado; Malfoy optó por crear una breve mentira para que su chica viviese tranquila, aunque eso significase alejarla de su familia. Le dolió mucho a sus padres y hermanos saber que su pequeña hija ya no los recordaría... al igual que a él.

Después de que Lily despertó del coma inducido, su madre le habló tratando de hacerle recordar su vida junto a su familia pero nada, no consiguió lograrlo aunque por meses la familia Potter lo intentó pero no pudieron hacer que la pelirroja lo recordase; era como si estuviese bajo el efecto del Obliviate pero no era así, el golpe le borró la memoria permanentemente. Por eso Scorpius sugirió crearle una vida a su novia, ahora prima, ellos aceptaron si la veían. Scorpius aceptó.

Fue así como desapareció Lily Luna Potter para que naciese Lily Keiry Frost.

Al principio fue complicado hacer que la bella mentira se cumpliera, le era costoso fingir ser su primo y mejor amigo cuando en realidad es que era su novio —aunque lo segundo era cierto— fue muy doloroso, no lo negaba sin embargo día a día se convencía de que era lo mejor para su chica, _su Lily Potter_. No mentiría al decir que _Lily Frost _ no era simpática, lo era dado que es la misma persona mas los recuerdos... esos _preciados _recuerdos hacían una horrible falta para Scorpius, el blondo extrañaba de sobremanera tomarla de la mano, besar su mejilla amorosamente —como novios no primos— quería a su _Lily Luna _no obstante sabía que ahora sólo existía _Lily Keiry._

Le partía el corazón verla despertar cada mañana y saber que sería un día más de engaño y dolor, sufrimiento y que tendría que contener las lágrimas que ansiaban por salir de sus ojos grises ¡qué era humano, tenía el derecho a llorar! No lo hace, es fuerte por su Lily.

Ella notaría que algo le pasa, lo hace. Le pregunta constantemente si hay algo que puede hacer por él, Hyperion alega que no es nada que le interese, que se concentre en sus estudios. Le sonríe como antes que eso pasase, la trata como si fuera su prima, la trata bien pero la anhela... anhela a su novia. ¡Quiere que vuelva ya!

No pasará, no pasará... ella no regresará, era lo que se decía cada vez que ella abría sus ojos alterados de color —como si pelo que antes era rojo— vio la acción de querer despertarse de su ex novia. Su rostro adquirió una dulce sonrisa.

—Scor —llamó la pelinegra somnolienta.

—Buenos días, Lily —saludó el hijo de Draco, alegremente.

—Gracias por estar aquí cada mañana, aunque no comprenda por qué —Keiry no notó que Malfoy se mordió el labio por unos segundos.

—Eres mi bella prima, ¿por qué no estaría aquí? —la miró con dulzura.

Ella con extrañeza.

_Me haces falta, Lily _pensó Scorpius recordando unas cuantas escenas que tuvieron antes de ese viaje.

—Te amo, primo.

—Y yo a ti, primita —ésta le pegó "suave" en el hombro—. ¡Ay! Qué carácter —quejándose le revolvió la melena.

La menor hizo un puchero— No me gusta el diminutivo.

_Y a mi vivir así _acotó mentalmente Hype, el apodo que le dio la ex Potter.

—Deberías apurarte, no querrás llegar tarde —se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Me vas a esperar?

—Siempre, Lily. Siempre —con eso salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Afuera reprimió las lágrimas.

_Es lo mejor para mi chica _se convencía día tras día.

—¡Estoy lista! —avisó la de cabellera negra.

Scorpius sonrió cuando la vio salir, caminó a la par de ella como era costumbre.


End file.
